


Kyalin: Play With Me

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [5]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Lin, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, kyalin - Freeform, slight BDSM, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: Kya surprises Lin with interesting toys she purchased from her trip to Omashu
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Kyalin: Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all♥️! So I wrote this fic while I was on break so yes, enjoy🥰! Couldn’t fully go self-indulgent since I literally have no time so I’m sorry 🥺.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

“Babe,” Kya whined, “Please let me top tonight.”

“Nope,” The Earthbender popped, emphasizing on the ‘P’.

“Don’t be a wet blanket! I got something for us,” Kya slurred.

“Hmm,” Lin muttered with a hint of interest, “And what would that be?”

“During my travel last month, I found a very interesting place in Omashu,” the waterbender slurred, “It had toys—so many different sizes, girths and lengths. I knew I had to get them to please my pillow princess.”

“Well, why wait for tonight?” Lin cooed, “We have the whole day to ourselves.”

“Imm, I like that,” Kya replied in a sultry tone, “Wait here and you better be naked by the time I come back.”

“Or what?” The green-eyed beauty tempted.

“You won’t coming tonight,” the older woman warned before exiting the room.

“Tch,” Lin grunted before unveiling her crop top to reveal two rosy buds that hardened at the contact with the cold air.

The metalbender sighed and grasped one perky nipple between her fingers and massaged her breast with one hand. She positioned herself in a ‘V’ position, spreading her legs and prepared herself by playing with her already soaking folds, bracing herself for Kya’s pounding.

Kya reentered the room in a dominatrix costume: a black leather one piece engulfing her torso and stopping before her womanhood. Her equally hardened tits were in full display as the leather gracefully curved around her pillow-soft espresso mounds.

“Why haven’t you stripped off completely,” Kya yelled with feigned anger.

Lin was caught off guard and blurted, “I wanted you to rip my panties off of me, baby.”

Kya rolled her eyes and sauntered towards their bed. She lowered her nose to Lin’s wet center and inhaled. The smell of her wetness proved to be a massive turn on; Kya grabbed the hem of Lin’s overflowing panties and ripped them apart.

“Here are the toys,” Kya stated with dilated pupils, “I’m going to pound you all night until you can’t walk anymore and your insides know my touch.”

A blind fold is placed over Lin’s eyes and she made a noise of disappointment. “Awn, is my little princess disappointed that she can’t see me while I destroy her? That’s what you get for not stripping fast enough.”

Lin placed her limbs so that her seismic sense could mirror Kya’s action fairly well. Her lover extracted a split leg pillow and positioned it so that Lin could still sense all while being restrained like a prisoner.

“These are nipple vibrators,” Kya explained before attaching the metal buds to her sub’s tits and turning it on. Lin felt every vibration from the vibrator and moaned as her bosom shook violently.

“You’re going to love this one,” Kya purred in Lin’s ear, “I’d rate this one a triple orgasm.”

Kya inserted two fingers and swirled around the moist mess; without any warning, she thrusted a seven inch vibrator with a branch meant for the clitoris.

“Kya!” Lin yelped, “Fuck, baby, that feels good, harder, ah—”

Her lover complied by turning the vibrator up two notches until Lin’s pants were vibrating at ungodly decibels. The protrusion swirled around Lin’s womanhood, applying pressure to the clit and making Lin jitter in ecstasy while the thicker side slid in and out of Lin’s now stretched hole.

“Oh, I’m going to come, baby,” Lin moaned out from overstimulation.

The vibrations stopped altogether and Lin cried, “Baby, please let me come.”

“No,” Kya denied playfully, “I told you to strip fully, remember? I love it when you writhe under me.”

Kya took out another plaything; this time it was a double-sided dildo with bumps on the girth to provide bonus friction. She moved her thing away from her entrance and sat on the well-lubed phallus.

Lin sensed her lover pleasuring herself. She was already feeling her organism build up when Kya glided into Lin. Both women moaned——hips bucked in unanimous motion against each other as the smell of sex infused in the air.

“Fuck, Kya, baby,” Lin whimpered as she increased the momentum of her thrusts, “Harder, baby, harder. Make sure I can’t walk tomorrow.”

The lovers merged into each other; the sound of skin slapping against skin drummed in their ears as both women exploded their orgasm juices on both sides of the toy. Kya’s fluids flowed down into Lin; she slid off from above Lin and continued to move the dildo in clockwise motions, overfilling her with both their juices.

Kya removed the toy to reveal a gaping, pink entrance, glistening with sticky pearls over the tiny fine hairs. She placed her tongue over Lin’s clit and tasted their combined concoction before complimenting praises for her girlfriend.

She flicked and lapped her tongue in miscellaneous motions, eating her out and biting gently on her nub. Lin screamed Kya’s name as she sensed her her orgasm release without any warning. At the last flick, her head fell back and a snowy, salty paste bursted into Kya’s mouth.

“A double orgasm,” Kya noted, “What can I say? I know how to please my woman.”

Lin beamed at her and giggled.

“What are you giggling about?” Kya growled, “I was serious!”

“You said my woman,” Lin squealed, “It used to be ‘women’ not ‘woman’. That means I’m the only one!”

“Lin, darling,” Kya shook her head, “We’ve been married for eight years.”


End file.
